


The Trials of Love

by PineappleRightSideUp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleRightSideUp/pseuds/PineappleRightSideUp
Summary: When Steve cheats on Bucky Barnes, he wonders if he'll ever be able to get his life back together. With trouble brewing on a scale that the Avengers haven't seen before, everyone needs Cap to be as strong as ever and lead the team, but his relationship problems are spiraling out of control. What will he tell Bucky? Will his friends ever forgive him? Will the name of Captain America be ruined?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers chose a quaint diner for this clandestine meeting because it reminded him of a place in Brooklyn where he frequented with Bucky. In the busy modern world, it was nice to have an old timey place to sit down and eat some classy food. It was almost eleven o’ clock and there weren’t many people there. Steve sat in a booth with his new acquaintance. They spoke in quiet voices. 

“Tony Stark is up to something,” Steve said. “He’s been off planet too much lately. I talked to Starlord, but he doesn’t know anything about it other than Tony has been seen around Xandar. I need you to track Tony down, spy on him, and report back.”

The man sitting across from Steve was one of the most handsome men Steve had ever seen. He had light brown skin, intense dark eyes, high cheekbones, short-cropped black hair, and a lean, muscular body. He wore a form-fitting green tank top, brown cargo pants, and sturdy combat boots. Steve felt his face flush as the man locked eyes with him.

“And how much will you be paying me?” he asked, picking up a knife and twirling it between his fingers.

“Two thousand dollars, sir,” Steve said. “Not sure how many units or credits that is, but that’s as high as I’m going right now.” 

The man studied him and then nodded. “I’ll be in space within the hour.”

“Spying only. You’re not to hurt Tony,” Steve said firmly.

“As you wish, Cap,” the man said. He took bite of pasta, keeping his smoldering eyes on Steve as he ate. 

Steve shifted uncomfortably as the heat pooled in his nether regions. NO. He was with Bucky. Bucky was his one and only. He was NOT going to do anything foolish right now. 

“So…what’s your story? Do you have a family?” Steve asked, trying to make the situation less awkward. 

“Not anymore. My father was killed when I was young,” the man said, clenching his fists and looking down.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “That must be hard. What about your mother?”

“Never had one,” the man said. 

“Did she die before you got to know her?” Steve asked. He was being invasive, but he was always curious about other people’s family lives. It made him long for his own family, but they were long dead. 

“No. I never had a mother. At all.”

The man looked up at Steve, his expression pained. Before he could restrain himself, Steve reached across the table and gently wiped the tears from the man’s eyes and then gently kissed him. The kiss turned passionate and the man clutched at Steve’s clothes until Steve quickly broke away. 

“Not here,” Steve murmured. “Come with me.”

*** 

They rode back to Steve’s apartment on Steve’s motorcycle. As soon as they got in the door, Steve tore off the man’s clothes and pushed him onto the couch, kissing every inch of his beautiful body. The man moaned and tangled his hands in Steve’s hair as Steve vigorously stroked his manhood and gently slid a finger inside of him to prepare him. After a few minutes, Steve lubed himself up and slipped inside of the man’s tight heat, kissing him hard to stifle the man’s cry of ecstasy. 

Steve made love to him for nearly two hours, taking him in every position against the wall, on the floor, on the couch, standing up, and sitting down, everything. The man achieved orgasm several times, much to Steve’s delight. Finally, after Steve emptied into him for the tenth time, he pulled out and they fell onto the floor, exhausted. 

Steve stroked the man’s face, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea. He had just cheated on Bucky. The man must have seen his distress. 

“What’s wrong, Cap?” 

“Nothing,” Steve said, sitting up. The man rolled over and stared at him with those beautiful, dark eyes. 

“I should go. Getting through the checkpoints on Xandar will be a nightmare after the problems with Thanos’s followers lately,” the man said. He got up and put his clothes back on. 

“I’ll drive you back to the diner,” Steve asked, rubbing his eyes. He felt like he was in a dream. “Where is your ship, anyway?” 

“The Slave I is in a secure location. Just take me back to the diner and I’ll take it from there. Thank you, Cap. This night has been very special to me.” The man gently kissed Steve and slid past him to the door. 

*** 

When Steve got back, Bucky was waiting for him with a hot, delicious meal of Thai food. Steve had no appetite. Bucky hugged him tightly and asked him how he was doing, but Steve could barely get the words out. 

He had betrayed his friend.

How would he ever come back from this? 

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve woke up the next morning, Bucky was already gone for his usual workout. They usually went on long runs together, but Steve couldn't stomach it. He slowly got out of bed, showered, and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He was just opening the newspaper when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he went to answer it, a little shocked to see the handsome man standing there.

"I thought you were going to Xandar," Steve said, a little bit annoyed.

"I tried, but there were too many checkpoints. I thought if you came with me, we'd manage to get through.... since you're an Avenger and all," the man said. 

"But, that defeats the point of me hiring you to spy on Tony," Steve said. 

The man looked away, a pretty blush creeping over his face. He looked back at Steve shyly. "I'll be honest...I just want to spend more time with you. Come with me...please." 

Steve hesitated. He shouldn't do this. Not only would he be abandoning Bucky, but he'd also be leaving the Avengers. But, it wasn't going to be for that long. Besides, he needed to speak with Starlord in person about the ongoing issue with Thanos anyway. 

Steve sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll pack my things." 

The man practically glowed in happiness. "Thanks, Cap!" 

Steve quickly packed his clothes and toiletries and went back into the front room where the man was browsing through a Sports Illustrated magazine. "You know...I never got your name." 

The man looked up and hesitated for a moment. "Oh...yeah. You can call me Lucky." 

Steve gave him a weird look. "Really?" 

"It's an old nickname I used when I briefly pretended to be a cadet in the military. Long story," Lucky said. "Come on, let's go!"

*** 

They boarded Lucky's ship and were taking off. As they flew away from the Earth, Steve looked down at his homeworld in awe. He'd only been into space once, a few months ago. He'd forgotten how beautiful it was. Soon, they flew off into the stars and made the jump to Xandar. 

"Nice ship," Steve said, trying to break the awkward silence. 

Lucky looked over at him. "Thanks, friend. It belonged to my father." 

"It sounds like you really respected him. Did you grow up on Xandar?" Steve asked. 

"No," Lucky said, gripping the controls and trying to hold back his emotion. Steve regretted asking. It appeared to be a really sore subject for Lucky and he hated making him feel sad. 

Steve quickly changed the subject. "Thanks for helping me. Starlord said you were the best in any galaxy." 

Lucky turned to him, his eyes shining with love. "Thanks, Cap."

***

Steve dozed off a bit and was woken up by a loud text notification. He looked at his phone, his heart racing when he saw the message from Bucky. They started a text conversation. 

Bucky: HI STEVE. I missed you on the run this morning. When will you be back? 

Steve: Hi Buck, I should be back in a couple of days. Had some emergency business with Starlord. 

Bucky: Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped. 

Steve: It was urgent. Didn't have much notice. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you later, okay? 

Bucky: No worries :) Keep me informed. 

***

As Steve put away his phone, he felt even more nauseous than before. 

"We're here!" Lucky said. "Now...time for you to work some Avenger magic and get us through these checkpoints."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Lucky made it through the checkpoints and down to Xandar without incident. The Xandarians were very happy to see Steve. 

Steve enjoyed Xandar's bright, shining, clean cities and all of the amazing technology and innovation, but it overwhelmed him. He was reminded of the day he and Bucky went to the Stark Expo back during World War II to see Howard's newest, futuristic inventions. The memory brought a pang of sadness upon him. He swallowed and tried to think of something else as he and Lucky walked through the streets to a fancy hotel. 

When they got inside their room, Steve was impressed by the crystal chandeliers, ornate mirror, huge bed, thick carpet, and the personal hot tub. Lucky wrapped his arms around Steve. "I'm so happy you're here with me. I get lonely on my jobs a lot."

Steve gently hugged him back. "Let's relax for a minute, then we'll figure out what to do about this Tony situation." 

They stripped off their clothes and settled into the hot tub. Steve held Lucky in his arms and stroked his cock under the hot water. Lucky squirmed in his strong grasp, gasping out as Steve pleasured him. He rocked his hips up to meet Steve's hand, his beautiful face flushed with desire. Steve stroked faster and faster until Lucky cried out his orgasm and jerked his hips wildly, releasing into the water. After he came down from his bliss, Steve kissed his hair and closed his eyes, listening to Lucky's ragged breathing.

After a few minutes, Lucky turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, his dark eyes filled with happiness. It broke Steve's heart to see the man so happy. To him, Steve was the man of his dreams and someone who loved him. He was oblivious to the situation with Bucky. He was oblivious to the fact that Steve's heart was supposed to belong to someone else. 

Steve carefully disentangled himself from Lucky's embrace and climbed out of the hot tub. 

"Where are you going, Steve?" Lucky asked. Steve looked back at him, feeling guilty when he saw a hurt expression on Lucky's face. 

"The flight made me a bit...woozy," Steve said. "I think I'm going to take a shower and get something to eat." 

Lucky nodded and leaned against the wall of the hot tub, looking a little more at ease. "Okay. I know a really good place downtown! Have you ever tried Kree food?" 

Steve shook his head and smiled. "I think shawarma is the most different thing I've tried. My diet is a bit bland, sorry." 

***

Steve went into the bedroom suite and slipped outside onto the balcony. He pulled out his phone. It was time to call Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve knew he needed to tell Bucky the truth, but he just couldn't. When Bucky answered the phone on the other end, Steve froze up. His throat went dry and his heart pounded. He couldn't come clean. It would break Bucky. But, he hated living a lie. 

"Hey, Steve. How are you doing?" Bucky said. 

Steve swallowed. "Uh...fine. I'm on Xandar. What about you?"

"Missing you," Bucky said, laughing. "Seriously, why didn't you tell me you were going to space? I'm jealous."

Steve laughed nervously. "Hey, Buck...there's something I need to tell you." There was a long stretch of silence. Steve took a deep breath. 

"Okay, what is it?" Bucky asked, trying to prompt Steve to speak, but Steve couldn't.

Steve hesitated, clutching his phone and sweating profusely. "I--I just...Tony is worrying me," he said, changing his answer at the last minute. 

Steve couldn't remember the conversation after that. He felt numb as Bucky tried to console him and explain why Tony was doing what he was doing. As he drowned on and on about SHIELD and the Avengers, Steve felt like bursting into tears of shame and frustration. Eventually, they said goodbye and Steve went to take a shower. 

When he dressed and came back into the main room of the suite, Lucky was waiting for him. He was speaking to someone on a device of some sort. It projected the other person's image in front of him, shimmering and blue. The man had some sort of white headwrap and carried an interesting-looking gun.

"Yeah, I've got a job right now. I can't come back to---" 

"The boss wants to hire you for a big hit, but you've been nowhere to be found for the past month."

Lucky picked up a candle from nearby and fidgeted with it, brow furrowed. "I'm busy. I can't hang around there all of the time."

"Listen, F---"

Lucky cut off the transmission and stood up to face Steve, smiling. Steve could see the sadness in his eyes, though. 

"Are you ready to go to that Kree place?" Steve asked, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, let's go," Lucky said. 

Hand in hand, they left the suite.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kree restaurant was enormous and ornate with high ceilings painted with fascinating artwork, golden pillars, marble floors, thick curtains, and beautiful chandeliers, crystal dining sets, and glass tables. Steve and Lucky were seated by a wide window with sunlight streaming through. Lucky pulled out the menu and began to browse through the selection. Steve looked at his own menu, but he wasn't sure what to get. 

"You should try the Juiaywa soup or the roasted Kxaslv with the Qaucnoaa sauce and Lolhaskf fruit," Lucky said. "That's what I always get."

Steve nodded, smiling. "Whatever you say. I've got to be honest...I don't know what any of this is." 

"Try it, you'll like it," Lucky said, giving him a warm smile. 

 

*** 

About an hour later, their delicious meal was placed in front of them. Steve took a bite of the roasted meat and discovered that he really liked it. It was soft and buttery with a wonderful spiciness. Lucky ate his food in silence, staring out of the window, his expression sorrowful. Steve didn't know what was wrong, but he guessed it had something to do with that person Lucky had been talking to earlier. Was it a friend? Relative? 

Steve awkwardly tried to make conversation, "So, where did you grow up?" 

Lucky looked at him and sighed. "Far away from here. It was a beautiful planet...completely covered with water. It would rain every day and night."

"Sounds...gloomy," Steve said, taking a sip of wine.

Lucky shook his head. "No, I loved it there. My father and I...we---" He broke off and swallowed, suddenly overcome with emotion. 

"I'm sorry, I--" 

"No, it's okay," Lucky said. "You'd think I'd get over it by now, but I miss him every day. I have so much I wish I would've told him."

Steve understood. He felt the same way about his mother. If only he had spent more time with her. There was so much he wanted to ask. Just the simple things. Just something to get to know her better. 

"What's something you wish you could've told him, Lucky?" Steve asked gently.

Lucky looked down at his plate and stirred his food around for a minute before meeting Steve's gaze. "I would've told him...thank you. Thank you for making me feel important even though I was one of millions. Thank you for giving me a name, not a number."

Steve wasn't sure what any of that meant. Before he could ask, he saw Tony Stark walk in the door. His face paled. Lucky looked around at Tony and back at Steve. "What's he doing here?" 

"Not sure..." Steve muttered. "I can't let him see me."

"Too late," a voice said. Steve whipped around and saw Nick Fury walking toward him with a bazooka. "Captain America, you're under arrest."


End file.
